


Dying Orchid

by ilovetomoeudagawa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetomoeudagawa/pseuds/ilovetomoeudagawa
Summary: Sayo notices the flowers in her garden are plucked off often, perhaps once a week. Today she wanted to find out why.





	Dying Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> honestly have no idea what i'm doing here, wrote this at 1am and heres my apology for taking a long break from my other fics  
> also based off a prompt i found on instagram

Sayo Hikawa lives alone, in a small cottage on the edge of a village. It's not a huge village either, her house the only building on the path until the cemetery a few trots down. Being able to live alone was a luxury; it meant she could do anything to her cottage and didn't need to be bothered.

One particular thing Sayo liked is to tend to her garden at the front of her house. It wasn't big, just a few shrubs and flowers that grew from them. The flowers weren't interesting to her, but she liked the way they looked and she liked to keep them for the sake of doing something to pass time.

It wasn't uncommon for many people to pass by her home, especially as it was probably the only exit to the cemetery. After a week or so however, she noticed some of her orchids had been plucked off their stems. Disappointed, she was going to find out who kept taking her orchids.

It had been a week, and she was watching intently for the thief from her window. A short, brown haired lady had passed by, and she plucked a few orchids off Sayo's plant and put them in her basket before walking away.

"Hey! Come here!" Sayo yelled to the woman, and she turned around to her with a startled expression.

"You've been stealing my orchids, please take me to who you're giving them to." Sayo demanded, not really sure what she's doing.

"A-Alright.." The woman obliged in a quiet tone, but Sayo brushed it off.

While they were walking, Sayo had struck up a conversation. The lady's name was Tsugumi Hazawa, she lived in the East end of the village which meant she took 15 minutes out of her day just to pass by Sayo's house.

"Say, are you by any chance in a relationship?" Sayo's question lingered in the air, and to Tsugumi it felt as if a bomb had been dropped on her.

"You'll see." She only said these words before they came to a stop in front of a small gate, not really meant to keep people out.

"This gate is here to keep animals away, it's the last thing I could do to protect her." Tsugumi explained, but Sayo still couldn't place a finger on who this girl was. Then again, she probably didn't know her in the first place.

Walking along a brisk path in the forest, it slightly began to get dimmer until they stopped at a small grave. Tsugumi lit a match and lit the lantern that was left beside the grave, lighting up the small area.

Sayo understood now. Reading the tombstone, it reads, "Ran Mitake. Born 19XX, Deceased 20XX."

It didn't take long for Sayo to figure out that Ran's name had the same kanji as 'orchid', and a wave of emotions washed over her, a small tear forming in her eye.

"I'm sorry." Sayo apologised, trying to brush away her tears. Tsugumi wasn't crying though, and Sayo realised she must be used to the empty space. 

"It's okay. I'm sure my wife would be glad to know someone like you cared enough, to constantly grow the flowers of her name, and to be kind enough to visit her on this day." Sayo reread the tombstone, and realised this day falls on the same day of Ran's birthday. 

"Happy Birthday, Ran." Tsugumi smiled, a smile of grief but warm. She took out a bucket and cloth, and began to wipe down the stone, a thing she did everytime she visited Ran. 

"Please, let me help." "It's okay, just please bring me the orchids." Tsugumi gestured to her basket, and Sayo looked in to find a full bouquet of orchids to place in the vases beside the grave.

Each flower seemed to be taken care of individually, they seemed so full of life that Sayo found it hard to believe that she grew these. "Stunning..."

"Ran, I love you." Tsugumi payed her respects and bowed, holding out a diamond ring towards the stone. 

Sayo did the same, but instead she held out a single orchid. "Happy Birthday."

"Sayo-chan...do you think Ran is up there? Looking out for us?" Sayo felt weird to be addressed with the honorific, but she brushed it off after looking towards Tsugumi who had tears in her eyes. She was looking towards the sky, mostly covered by the leaves of the towering trees. Sadness washed over Sayo, as she looked towards the widow. 

"I'm sorry." Sayo admired how strong Tsugumi was, she couldn't even overcome the fact someone is stealing measly flowers from her. 

When walking back to her cottage, Sayo stopped in front of the orchid bush.

"Tsugumi, would you like a cup of tea?"


End file.
